


two chairs to a table

by noyabeans (snowdrops)



Series: writing with snowdrops (saso 2017) [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans
Summary: Kenjirou just wants to find somewhere to study. Unfortunately, he can't find any empty seats in the library.





	two chairs to a table

**Author's Note:**

> fill for **saso 2017 bonus round 4: quotes**.  
>  original prompt is [here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14376305#cmt14376305).
> 
> quote:  
> Unfortunately, as you probably already know, people.
> 
> \- [@horse_ebooks](https://twitter.com/Horse_ebooks/status/228032106859749377)

When Kenjirou gets to the library after his last lecture of the day, it’s packed to the brim with people and he can feel his bag crushing him under its weight as he searches for an empty seat. Maybe it’s the weight of disappointment, but Kenjirou wouldn’t know.

He’s combing the top floor of the library near the Business section, when he finally spots a pair of students stuffing papers and books into their bags and getting ready to leave. Mouthing a silent congratulations to himself, he makes a beeline for the table, eyes already on the freshly abandoned seats -

And someone from the table behind casually stands up, dumps his bag onto one of said abandoned chairs, and seats himself on the other one opposite.

Kenjirou stops in mid-stride, torn between glaring at the offender and giving him a dirty look. At this point, he’s only three steps away from the table. Talk about being cockblocked. It’s like the universe wants him to fail finals.

The person looks up, as though feeling the weight of his gaze, and Kenjirou falters. That face - he’s the captain of the volleyball team, isn’t he? Miya? Miyatsu? Taichi mentioned him before, said he’d heard that he was a ridiculously good setter but a complete asshole in person. (Taichi’s words, not his!) Just Kenjirou’s luck, but he’s desperate enough to try anything.

“Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?” The moment the question leaves his mouth, he’s already cringing at the customer-service voice he saves for dealing politely with Difficult People.

Miyatsu shakes his head, and wordlessly shifts his bag off the unoccupied chair and offers it to Kenjirou.

Huh, that went easier than expected. Kenjirou’s about to let curiousity get the better of him and ask if Miyatsu is actually Miyatsu, when he notices the textbook that Miyatsu’s placed on the table. The gasp of horror that escapes him is entirely unscripted.

“Oh my god, you’re taking Business Finance?”

Maybe-Miyatsu fixes him with dead eyes. “Unfortunately yes. My friends insisted on clearing it this semester.”

Kenjirou is immediately ten times more sympathetic to Maybe-Miyatsu. He’s heard about the nightmarish Business Finance classes, which have a hellish workload and hellish professors and a hellish bell curve at examinations. It’s a kind of suffering that Kenjirou wouldn’t wish on many, and he can’t imagine having to inflict that sort of pain on himself by his own volition, never mind that he’s a law student who keeps hell schedules all year round.

Maybe-Miyatsu casts a glance at the laptop and notes that Kenjirou’s pulling out of his bag with quiet interest, but doesn’t pass any snide comment on the huge CORPORATE LAW AND GOVERNANCE printed on the front page before turning back to his textbook, which is enough for Kenjirou to declare mentally that he isn’t an asshole after all.

Since they’re now something like fellow sufferers on board a single raft in the middle of the pre-finals storm, Kenjirou decides to take the risk.

“You look kind of familiar, are you Miyatsu? From the volleyball team?”

Apparently-Not-Miyatsu cocks his head at Kenjirou, before understanding dawns and a small smile _blooms_ on his face - and yes, it blooms, because that otherwise sullen expression suddenly smoothens out and Kenjirou just can’t help but _stare_.

“I think you’re referring to my brother, Miya Atsumu. I’m Miya Osamu, majoring in Business. Nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr (rielity)](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (noyabeans)](https://twitter.com/noyabeans) | [haikyuu writing journal](https://noyabeans.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
